Dominatrix
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: Frankly, Karin was getting sick and tired of all these rich boys getting their way. -One Shot/AU/Karin x Sasuke-


**Dominatrix**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me that you're better<em>

_And you'd rather just forget_

_That things have got so far_

* * *

><p>Karin was not one to ever play by the rules, and the rare occasion that she did she did not ever play fair. It wasn't that it was a game to her, it was everything but. She saw it more as a way to get what she wanted, how she wanted.<p>

What she wanted, one may ask? Oh how simple that question is to answer.

Sasuke Uchiha , of course. Who else could it be?

Onlookers who knew her to a degree would say that she was obsessed with him when it was quite the opposite. She was not obsessed, she was hungry for the feeling of his bare flesh against hers. That much was quite obvious if the said onlookers weren't complete bimbos.

The red-headed woman had always had a way of getting what she wanted, she was the boss. She gave the orders, told all under her what to do. (And occasionally back-talked her superiors who somewhat feared her.) She knew how to run things and get people to fall into her trap.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke was not an easy target.

He was a hot shot celebrity at the peak of his career. What he did, no one really knew. He had been a few films and magazines for various things, but it seemed he was only famous because he was rich and tended to get into scandalous things.

Just what she loved about her men.

She had met him while doing some shithead's job because they couldn't get it right: Doing an interview with the Uchiha's about some bullshit charity that she could not recall. She was frustrated with the entire interview for the head of the family, Fugugly, if she had to recall his name (She thought that was what it was anyway.) was being a sarcastic little bitch and she couldn't say a word to him for that would not only blacken her name, but her company's name.

The interview with him did not last long at all, thankfully.

She interviewed his oldest son, the heir to whatever it was that made them rich. He was pleasant, but overly nice and straight forward. She couldn't for the life of her squeeze out any kind of reply from him that wasn't the bare minimum. He frustrated her too, but thankfully not to the degree of Fugawky.

It was when she was packing her equipment that she saw him, staring at her as if she was a piece of fresh meat. (or a deformed dog.) She looked into his eyes and took in what he looked like: Sleek, sharp, and seductive. The three S's she always seemed to be attracted to.

If her memory recalled correctly (And it did) His hair was damp from water and his clothes were not the slightest bit wrinkled. He had on a pair of form-fitting jeans that hung just right on his hips with dark colored button up that wasn't all the way buttoned. He was barefoot and he had a bottle of mineral water in his hand. Fiji water, to be exact. His face was expressionless with only the slightest bit of a curl on his mouth.

Instead of flustering like most girls would under his gaze (It had happened before in reports.) she stared back at him, her eyes determined, filled with unadultered lust. That was when she wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

Fortunately for him, she was on the job and she took her job very, very seriously. It didn't stop her from flirting with him a bit, though. Flirting as in getting uncomfortably close for a regular human being and asking him "How are you," In a husky voice with bedroom eyes.

It wasn't that she was a whore, she just took what she wanted to him.

After a bit of "flirting" with him, she ended up with his phone number, but he didn't get hers. She had him wrapped around her finely manicured finger and he hadn't had a single clue about what had happened.

And he wouldn't until she decided that he had enough waiting so that she could devour him at his weakest point. She couldn't waste time, after too terribly long he would come in search of her. He was a rich boy, so he got everything that he wanted without question. He would become antsy when she didn't call after a while. That was the last thing that she needed, was for some spoiled kid to come wandering to her before she was good and ready.

She had worked her ass off tenfold to get where she was today, and she would be damned before she let someone that had never worked a day in their lives come and tell her "I'm tired of waiting." They can wait as long as she deems fit.

But that wasn't what was important at this time. No, what was important was getting to the club that they were designated to meet at. It was on the outskirts of town, in a place where people go to meet up and fuck. But she would not be fucking Sasuke Uchiha tonight.

She was driving her tiny ass sports car to the club named The Shoe. A silly name, but not near as silly as "Zebra's Playpen." Needless to say, that place not only smelled like an animal house, the people had no control what-so-ever. That had been when she was young, right when she moved to the city. The place had also been shut down since then.

The Shoe also lived up to its name. It didn't smell like an old gym, but more like shoes that hadn't been worn in a while, and someone had tried to cover up the smell they were emitting into the air with cheap air freshener. The Shoe was just the place to go to find someone to hook up with, as said before.

She pulled into the tiny parking lot, doing her best to obscure her car from the road so some guy who wanted to go joy riding wouldn't steal her ride. This was one of the crucial parts of her plan: The car to get the goods from point A to point B. The goods being Sasuke, with point B being his bed.

There was no way in hell she was messing up her sheets for a guy she didn't really give two shits about.

She didn't love this man, no. She didn't fall in love. She (as stated before) took what she wanted because she deserved it. Worked her ass off. Blood and (minimal) tears with a few broken nails. There was no way she could even think to care about an asshole like him.

But that's exactly the reason why she wanted him. She wanted to show him that he could not always get what he wanted, when he wanted it. There were people out there that had the right to certain things, and she would make sure that he knew that.

She had dolled up nicely for the occasion, too. She always looked fabulous, but she had broke out the black mini-skirt and her black stiletto thigh-high boots for this occasion. She even took the liberty to wear her red lace underwear that not only made her boobs look better, they gave a better view of her cleavage.

Her top was simple, though it was hidden underneath her black leather coat. Her top, just like the rest of her clothing, was a black silky-like top that would allow anyone that saw her wonder what exactly it was that she wasn't trying to hide. And that was a good thing, because that played just as much of a part as her car did.

She always chose black for things like this for a reason: It was always in stark contrast of her vibrant red hair. Something that always caught someone's attention, and that was the only thing she wanted people to see about her. She wasn't a doll for the leisure viewing of others.

No matter, she entered The Shoe and she was immediately enveloped by the sound of the heavy mainstream bass music that rang in her ears mixing with the sound of a few grunts and raised voices that were trying to be heard.

She sauntered over to the bar and ordered a drink that was low on alcohol content, but wreaked heavily. She drank it without so much of a grimace.

She leaned against the bar and took in her surroundings: There were a multitude of people on the dance floor, bodies grinding against each other in the most inhumane of ways. That was how things went, and it was disgusting. Why should a human go so low as to do that to get any kind of attention? It sickened her.

She then spotted her target sitting in a booth by himself. He was being hit on by several females that had on clothing that was more revealing than her own, and she took this as her chance. She strolled over to the dimly lit booth and promptly told the girls there to fuck off. This caught Sasuke's interest, just like she hoped it would.

She sat down in the booth across from him, completely ignoring the girls' rising anger over the matter. "Bitch, do you mind?" One of the girls' asked. A bleach blonde, she was, with a brain the size of a pea she presumed. Karin looked into her face (thankful she ditched her glasses and opted for contacts this night.) and stared with her brows furrowed. "I could as you the same thing, cunt. Get out of here," The girl must have been one of those who also gets everything she wants, for she couldn't come up with anything to say. She merely backed away and stormed off, her friends trailing behind her.

Sasuke sat stoic through the whole ordeal, only sipping at his drink when Karin called the girl a cunt. "Bimbos," Karin said under her breath, the music too loud for him to hear her. Sasuke set his drink down and they sat there for a moment before she got impatient. "This place is really boring, Sasu-kun," she wanted to hurl at the way she made her voice whine. She hated how she had to pipue his interest by making him think she was just like the girls' that ran off some moments ago. He only nodded in agreement.

She leaned over the wooden table that had all sorts of graffiti on it, her head resting on her propped up hand. "Wanna go find some fun somewhere else, Sasu-kun?" She asked, using the alcohols' power to raise a blush to her cheeks. The heat in the club was also helping with that factor. Sasuke merely slid out of the booth and stood there, waiting on her. Thankfully, he couldn't see the smirk that was playing on her face.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to get to Sasuke's house. She followed him there in her car, since the initial plan to take him in hers backfired when she realized that he had gotten to the club somehow, and there was no way that he was going to leave it in the parking lot in one of the most dangerous parts of the town.<p>

He had subtly suggested (Arrogantly) that she should just ride in his car, and they could come back in his later. She had to swallow her pride and resist the urge to say "Hell fucking no" to him. She instead settled for telling him that the wait would be well worth it. For her anyway, but she didn't mention that part.

They were in the mansion his family owned on the couch in what she assumed was his room, judging by the way the room looked. It could have been a guest room, but that didn't really matter much because they weren't even on a bed. They were fumbling on the large, expansive couch that was in there. It was made of leather and cool to the touch which calmed her nerves to a degree.

Her skirt had already made it to the floor and Sasuke was undressing the buttons on her blouse with his teeth which humored Karin, really. Since the act looked absolutely ridiculous and it was in no way turning her on. When he finally got the last button undone, he used his tongue to ravish her muscle-bound stomach. The tongue felt strange to the touch. The trail of saliva that was left sent a shiver down her spine from the chill she felt from it. She couldn't let him get his way much longer, especially when she was sitting in his lap with only her underwear on and he was still fully clothed, minus his shoes.

There was no way the pale-skinned woman was going to let that slide. She reached from under her, where Sasuke's face was slowly making its way up to the underside of her clothed breast and pulled his head to face hers. All he was really paying attention to was the way she licked her pink lips and put a finger to his mouth, as if he was five and she was shushing him.

He saw it as he should stop because she was about to give him the equivalent of what he was previously doing, but he couldn't be more wrong. Her hands carefully made their way down the sides of his face, neck, and shoulders going on the inside where his arms and torso met and proceeded to slowly pull his shirt over his head. The anticipation was killing him, she could tell. He was too used to getting his way with every woman that came near him. That would change soon.

When the shirt came off, she stared for a minute. Sasuke must have thought she was admiring the eight-pack he was sporting, but that was far from it. _'He really is this conceited, isn't he?'_ She thought before she leaned her head down to nip at his neck which gave her the reaction that she was expecting. He groaned in response, with her nails scratching up and down his back.

She nipped the other side of his neck as well, slowly zigzagging her way back and forth until she reached the waistband of his jeans. She slid herself off of his lap and into the floor, where she sat on her knees in a kneeling position. It looked great from Sasuke's perspective, but Karin was staring to get antsy at the thought of it.

She undid the buckle of his pants, not bothering to even pull the thing off. The button to his pants gleamed in the dimly lit room, and that was when she paused only for a second to remember what it was she was doing. She was getting lost in her own irritation towards the person that was in the palm of her hand.

She quickly snapped out of it though, going agonizingly slow for the black-haired man, no boy, sitting in front of her. "Hurry up," He groaned as he arched his back a little. Hurry up? Did he know who the hell she w- No. Of course not. He doesn't give a fuck about anyone around him. He's a rich boy.

Smirking where he could see it and tugged on his pants leg. "No." Her voice was bold and demanding. There was no way she was going to let him boss her around. Sasuke leaned forward, his normally expressionless face consumed with rage. He was mad. Good. He should be.

Karin stood and forcefully pushed him back, "I said no, you sack of shit. You are going to wait," Her brows were furrowed, her eyes dancing with anticipation for what he would do next. He raised his hand, to hit her she guessed, but it was quickly pinned by her hand atop his head. "I said to wait," there was more spite and venom in her voice as she said it.

Sasuke then finally got what was going on and became deathly pale. He gulped and understood that she was about to have her way with him, and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it. This made her immensely happy, causing liquid fire to run through her body.

She gave a motion for him to lay down on the couch, and he complied with her without so much of a retort. His face was still pale, though. It was then that she finally pulled down his pants and underwear, releasing his full hard-on. "Pig," She said loudly as she pulled off her underwear, then shoved it into his mouth so that he wouldn't protest about anything.

He would not get the pleasure of seeing her tits this night.

She got onto the couch on the opposite end and slowly crawled towards him. She saw the head of his cock twitch with impatience. "It's not as big as other people said. Shame," She reached down into the pants that were on the floor and rummaged in his pockets until she found what she was looking for: A condom.

She ripped open the package and rolled down the length of his average-sized dick. There was no telling how many people he had screwed, she was going to be safe.

She then slipped herself onto him and started to move up and down. She could feel him wriggling underneath her, desperate that she move faster. She would move at her own pace this night.

The underwear was still in his mouth, though his face was one of pain and ecstasy simultaneously. That annoyed her, so she pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe, steadily riding him. He shook a bit into her and then tried to hit her. She went at a standstill and pinned his arms above his head. She would not allow that.

"Look, you fucknut, I already told you I would have my way with you. Stop fucking resisting," she then continued at the pace she was rocking against him, going a bit faster each and every time. She moaned, then he grunting through the fabric of her panties. How humiliating.

It didn't take long for her to finish, since she wasn't looking for a night of passion. When she did, she stopped and got off of him, his hard-on still erect. Not giving him a glance, she gathered up her clothes (including her underwear) and put them all on leaving him dumbfounded with a stupid look on his face as he laid on the couch. He looked from his dick to her with a raised eyebrow, thinking that she wasn't serious anymore.

"You're out of luck, fucknut," she then promptly walked out of the door, remembering the way that they came in. She drove home just in time to catch her favorite late night movie.

It was three weeks later when she got a call from one of her lower-ranked reporters asking why Sasuke Uchiha hadn't been in the tabloids as of recent. They're magazine ran two times a week, so that was a good question for them to ask. That didn't stop her from yelling into the phone, however.

She decided to do some research to find out why, only to find out that he was taking a three-month vacation to Japan due to recent unnamed "Trauma" that had happened to him.

The "trauma" could only be from her, of course. "What a fucking wimp," Karin said aloud, thankful she had her own office, "I barely did anything, and he can't even handle to be in the same city as me? God, what a spoiled ass fucknut," But as she leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling, she realized that had made one of the largest "badasses" around afraid of her.

That was enough reward in itself, she though as she twirled around, happy that was able to hook up with a famous guy yet again, leaving him hanging without having her named smeared at all.

It was a great achievement, one that she loved more than her job.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Okay I kinda got sloppy at the end because fuck me I can't end stories :v**

**This was all written in one go, so please take it easy on the hate and shit. I did it because my friend Rozzie (or CarrotCakeBandit) gave me a challenge when I asked for it, and she said "Karin pwning Sasuke." This is just what came to mind. This is also the first time that I have posted any smut on the site, so please point me in the right direction where improvement is needed :v**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-Orange**

**PS: the song at the top is Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday. I was jamming out to 3OH!3 the whole time i was writing this, though :l**


End file.
